On The Beach
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: Summary: NaruHina dan kawan kawan pegi kepantai. berbagai insiden terjadi antara mereka. kelucuan, keresahan, dan tak kalah, Keromantisan! RnR please..


Disclaimer

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated

**T**

Paring

**NaruHina**

Genre

**Romance**

Warning

**OOC, abal, gaje, typo, gak propesional, EYD hancur, AU (sepertinya)**

A/N: Haloo Minaaaa! /^^  
ketemu lagi sama Ory-chaan.. ini fic ketigaku. Dan ceritanya 'agak nyambung' sama cerita kedua. Bagi yang belum baca cerita kedua, mungkin bakal bingung di bagian belakangnya. Jadi baca yang kedua dulu yaa^^

Laluu.. sodara sekalian.. inilah, fic ketiga Ory-chan! Selamat membaca..^^

Summary: NaruHina dan kawan kawan pegi kepantai. berbagai insiden terjadi antara mereka. kelucuan, keresahan, dan tak kalah, Keromantisan! RnR please..

Hinata POV

"_Nanti kujemput ya, sayaaang...,_" lanjut Naruto dari pesawat telpon.

"Iya, Naruto-kun," balasku.

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi Naruto menelponku lagi.

"_Aku di depan rumahmu, Hinaaaa...,_" katanya. Aku yang baru selesai beres-beres langsung berlari keluar rumah.

"Mau berangkat ya?" tanya Oka-san

"iya, Oka-saan.. Hina pergi dulu," jawabku. Oka-san hanya mengangguk.

"Naruto-kun! Ah... Ohayou Naruto-kun," sapaku pada Naruto

"Ohayou Hina-chan~," balasnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Hari ini awal libur musim panas. Sesudah pulang sekolah kemarin, Lee bilang mau membicarakan sesuatu hari ini.

"Kita ketaman Suna ya? Lee minta ketemuan disana," Kata Naruto

Kami pun pergi ketaman Suna, disana ada Lee dan Tenten yang sedang duduk sambil mengobrol.

"...terus gue bilang, Neji-kuun.. aku nggak bisa yang ini nih! Yang ini jugaa.. trus yang ini.. belum selesai gue ngomong, die udah ngabur duluan ninggalin gue di perpus! Kesel banget gue! Padahal kalo menurut tips di majalah, cowok itu suka cewek yang manja.." lanjut Tenten panjang x lebar sama dengan luas.

"Iya yang manja... bukan yang baweeel...! Tenten-chaaan...!" ledek Lee. Tenten lalu menjitak kepala Lee.

"Hehehe.. kasian ya.. sayangnya cuman ada satu cewek perfect didunia. Dan itu Hinata milikku! hahaha.. ya kan Hina~" kata Naruto. Tenten dan Lee menoleh kearah kami.

Normal POV

"Lo ya! Dateng dateng udah ngajak ribut! Sini! Serahin Hinata ke gue! Kalo enggak, nyawa Lee bakal melayang!" ancam Tenten sambil menempeleng kepala Lee. Naruto dan Hinata tertawa tapi Lee terlihat kesal. Ia lalu mengejar Tenten, tapi belum sempat Lee mengejar ia terjatuh karena tersandung kaki Kiba yang sengaja dijulurkan oleh Kiba.

"Wow! Sorry, bro! Sengaja! Hahaha.." ejek Kiba

"Urarenge!" Lee mengambil ancang-ancang tapi dihentikan oleh Naruto

"Woi! Udah napa! Katanya mau ngomongin sesuatu disini! Ayo, mo ngomong apaan!" Naruto terlihat agak kesal.

"Ng.. iya juga ya. Gini Naruto, besok gue mo ngajak kalian ke pantai Kimi. Itu lho.. pantai yang baru diresmiin kemaren. Kebetulan penginapan gue dideket sono." Kata Lee menjelaskan.

"Siapa aja yang ikut?" tanya Kiba

"Ya.. siapa ajalah yang mau ikut. Lo pada mau nggak?" tanya Lee

"Wah! Asik nih, ikut donk!" kata Tenten. Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Gue ikut Lee... eh!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Namun tangannya mengenai Hinata yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Eh.. Hinata-chan gapapa? Yaaahh... gomen Hinata-chan~ aku nggak sengaja.. yahhh... gomen yaahhh..." bujuk Naruto

"Iya, gapapa Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata tersenyum sambil memegang batang hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mana yang sakit? Hidung ya..?" tanya Naruto

"Iya gapapa kok Nar..." Naruto mencium hidung Hinata dengan lembut. Wajah Hinata memerah, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Udah nggak sakit, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Cieeeee...yang lagi anget-angetnya...," ejek Tenten dan Lee.

"Dasar! Mesra-mesraan didepan umum! Bikin orang ngiri aja!" tambah Kiba.

"Hehe.. gomen deh Kiba~ Kiba-kun mau dicium jugaaa...? sini.. sini...," Naruto mengejar Kiba yang berlari karena jijik.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA! TOLONG EMAAAAAKKK! ADAA YAOIIIIIIII... HUAAAAAAA...!" teriak Kiba

Tenten dan Lee tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata yang masih memerah tersenyum ringan melihat kelakuan Naruto dan Kiba.

Keesokan harinya mereka berangkat ke pantai Kimi. Mereka menginap di penginapan Surereage milik keluarga Lee.

"Bagus juga penginapannya temanya klasik campur rock," Komentar Sai

"Sok tau kau!" kata Kiba

"Udah ah! Berantem mulu! Denger ya, yang cowok dikamar nomor 11 yang cewek nomor 12 didepan kamar cowok. Oke! Sekarang kita beres beres, trus terserah mo ngapain trus ngumpul diruang TV jam 7 malem yah,"

"OSH! Lee sensei!" teriak Naruto.

Merekapun membereskan pakaian mereka. Naruto yang selesai membereskan pakaiannya langsung pergi kekamar cewek dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Konichiwa Hina-chan!" sapa Naruto begitu melihat Hinata yang membukakan pintu

"Konichiwa Naru-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata

"Hina-chan udah selesai beres-beres?" Naruto balik bertanya

"Su.. sudah. Kenapa, Naruto-kun?" jawab Hinata

"Kita jalan-jalan yuuk! Ngeliat matahari terbenam!" ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajah Hinata memerah, namun ia merasa senang. Mereka pun pergi kepantai.

"Pantainya bagus ya? Sunsetnya juga," kata Naruto

"Iya, indah, nyaman dan.." kata kata Hinata dipotong oleh Naruto

"Romantis?" katanya

"Na.. Naruto-kun," Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto. Kini mereka terduduk diatas pasir putih dibawah pohon kelapa di tengah tengah matahari terbenam.

Naruto mendekati Hinata, wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat, dan... mulut mereka saling terkunci. Hanya suara angin senja dan deru ombak yang terdengar.

Lalu Naruto melepas kecupannya dengan lembut. Hinata menaikkan kepalan tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya. Wajahnya merah padam,terlihat kebahagiaan di senyumnya yang manis. Naruto menyengir, memperlihatkan jejeran giginya yang putih.

"Aishiteru Hina-chan," ucap Naruto lembut

"Aishiteru, N-Naruto-kun," jawab hinata memblushing

Mereka mengobrol sekitar satu jam, senyum manis selalu hadir diwajah Hinata.

"Kau senang kan Hina-chan? Kalau aku.. menurutku hari ini hari yang terbaik dalam hidupku." Kata Naruto sambil menatap taburan bintang dilangit. Hinata yang sedang bersender dipundak Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil memejamkan mata lavendernya.

"Iya.. Naruto-kun. Kau selalu buat aku senang. Tapi menurutku, kita harus kembali ke penginapan. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat lho.." kata Hinata.

*On The Beach*

"Terlambat limabelas menit tujuh detik!" kata Lee sambil memperlihatkan jam tangannya.

"Itu limabelas menit sepuluh detik" kata Naruto

"What ever! Yang jelas kalian terlambat!" jawab Lee

"Gomen Lee-kun.. tadi kita keterusan. Abis bintangnya indah banget, sih! Yakan Hina-chan?" Naruto membela diri.

"Iya Lee-kun, kita emang salah. Gomen ya.." kata Hinata

"Baiklah, kalian kumaafkan. Tapi kalau sampai terulang lagi, kalian akan kuhukum!" kata Lee tegas.

"Lee! Semuanya udah siap! Tinggal piring sama arangnya yang belom!" teriak Ino dari halaman belakang.

"Oke! Nah, Naruto dan Hinata, sebaiknya kalian bantu kami. Hinata ambil piring, dan Naruto ambil arang! Jaa.. selamat bekerja!" kata Lee sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Yaahh.. malah disuruh-suruh gini deh!" kata Naruto

"Gapapa kan? Kita jadi bisa berduaan lagi," jawab Hinata tersenyum. Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata. Tersenyum kecil.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata melihat senyuman nakal Naruto.

"Maksudmu, kamu mau kucium lagi Hina-chan~" kata Naruto genit. Spontan, wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Ia langsung salah tingkah.

"Aah... oh iya, aku ambil piring dulu ya.. berapa ya? satu dua tiga..." kata Hinata salting

"Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa kecil melihat Hinata yang salting itu.

*On The Beach*

"Oke, piring dan arang sudah siap, sekarang kita pesta barbekyu!" Lee bersemangat

"HOREEEEEEE!" teriak semuanya.

"Tenten, Sakura dan Ino nyiapin meja makan, Naruto dan gue manggang barbekyu, Sasuke dan Sai beresin tempat duduk trus Kiba sama Hinata nyiapin bumbunya, Oke!" kata Lee

"OKEEEE!" teriak semuanya.

Mereka pun melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino sibuk menata meja. Sasuke dan Sai beresin tempat duduk. Naruto dan Lee manggang memotong bawang dan sayur sayuran sedangkan Hinata yang menguleknya.

"Hinata-chan.. udah lama kita nggak ngobrol, hehe..," kata Kiba

"Eh.. iya Kiba-kun. Kau juga nggak pernah datang kerumah lagi." Kata Hinata

"Gue cuman ngehargain Naruto aja sebagai pacar lo. Tapi kalo boleh, kapan kapan gue mampir ya?" tanya Kiba

"Iya.." jawab Hinata. Hening sesaat...

"Hinata, Arigato.."

"Eh? Buat apa?"

"Karna lo nggak jauhin gue begitu lo nolak gue waktu itu,"

"I.. iya gapapa. Gomen Kiba-kun,"

"Enggak perlu minta maaf, harusnya gue yang minta maaf karna udah bikin lo nangis waktu itu,"

"Iya," Hinata tersenyum ringan matanya berkaca-kaca karena senang.

"LAAAAAPAAAAAAR...," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan piring kepada Sakura.

BLETAKK!

Sakura menjitak Naruto, "Lo udah nambah tiga kali Naruto!"

"Jahat! Apa salahnya cowok makan banyak? Toh gue gak bakal gendut kayak Sakura," gumam Naruto

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura mengejar Naruto

"Lihat Sakura! Sasuke mau minta suapin tuh!" Naruto mengelak

"Huh! Awas lo ya!" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan merayunya.

"Slameet.. slameet.. Hina-chan mana ya?" Naruto melihat kesekeliling mencari-cari Hinata

"Na.. Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata dari arah samping

"Astaga! Kaget saya, kirain ada bidadari nyasar.. hehehe," Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hinata memerah.

"Ini. Kau masih lapar, kan?" Hinata menyodorkan piring berisi lima tusuk daging ayam dan kambing.

"Wah! Makasih Hina-chan," Naruto mengambil piring itu. Hinata duduk disamping Naruto lalu mengangkat kepalanya melihat bintang dilangit.

"Ini.. aa..," Naruto menyodorkan satu tusuk daging ayam kepada Hinata.

"Na..Naruto-kun?" Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto yang tersenyum

"Makan dong.. tanganku pegal nih," kata Naruto. Hinata pun menggigit daging yang ada ditusuk sate itu.

"Hahahaha.. di hidungmu ada kecapnya tuh!" kata Naruto

"Ah.. mana? Dimana?" Hinata meraba raba batang hidungnya. Naruto pun mencolek kecap yang ada dibatang hidung Hinata dengan jarinya. Lalu menjilat jarinya sendiri. Hinata memerah lagi.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Naruto

"I..iya..," jawab Hinata

Keesokan paginya.

"Naruto! Cepetan bangun! Mau surving nggak!" teriak Kiba sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto

"Ng.. gue udah bangun..," kata Naruto mengigau

"Terpaksa nih.. EH.. NARUTO! HINATA TENGGELEM DILAUT TUH!" Kiba berbohong

"HINA-CHAAAAN... HUAAAAAA!" Naruto tersentak dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hahahaha dasar dobe!" ejek Sasuke

"Kiba.. jantung gue kayak mau copot tau!" kata Naruto

"Habis, cuman itu caranya supaya lo melek!" kata Kiba

"Yee... tapi nggak segitunya kali! Udaah ah.. gue mo mandi," Naruto turun dari ranjang

"Eeh.. mandi apaan? Kita kan mo berenang di laut, napain mandi dodol!" kata Kiba

"Oh, iya ya.. yaudah gue beres beres dulu," Naruto langsung membereskan pakaiannya.

*On The Beach*

Sementara itu dikamar cewek, para cewek sedang sibuk ngerumpi. Hinata yang nggak gemar ngegosip hanya bisa mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya.

"Sai-chan itu keren tau~ cuek, jago gambar.. aih! Pokoknya cool abis deh!" seru Ino

"Lo belom tau sih, betapa romantisnya Sasuke-chan ku.. dia pernah ngirimin gue bunga mawar.. kyaa...!" Sakura menambahkan

"Payah lo.. pacaran sama yang seumur. Gue dong! Pacaran sama anak kuliahan.. Neji-kun yang pintar dan baik hati.. ya kan Hinata?" ucap Tenten

"Hihihi.. iya Ten-chan," kata Hinata

"Aah! Buktinya, Neji-sama enggak dateng kesini. Berarti sama aja boong! Payah.. huu..," sambar Sakura. Tenten menjitak Sakura, lalu mereka bertengkar kecil.

"Oh, iya Hinata-chan gue denger semalem lo sama Naruto telat dateng gara-gara ciuman di pantai ya?" tanya Ino. Sakura dan Tenten yang lagi ribut langsung diem karna kaget. Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Hah... kok tau?.. maksudku enggak.. maksudku.. eh.. aku.. Naruto-kun.. mph," Ino membungkam mulut Hinata yang salting

"Udah ngaku aja Hinata-chan.. lo ciuman sama Naruto kan kemaren? Informasi yang gue dapet tuh gapernah salah. Makanya gue dapet gelar si'Ratu Gosip' hoho," kata Ino narsis

Hening sesaat...

"I.. Ino-chan..," Hinata menunduk sambil menutupi blushingnya.

"HUAAAAA... SELAMET YA HINATA-CHAAAN!" teriak Tenten

"KYAAAAAAA! ROMANTISNYAAAAAA!" Seru Ino lirih

"WAAAHH! PC (Pajak Ciuman) DONG HINATAAAAA!" teriak Sakura

"Pssstt... pssttt.." Hinata menempelkan jari telunjuk kemulutnya

Para cowok yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakkan mereka pun menegur mereka

"WOI! INO! SAKURA! TENTEN! BACOT BANGET SIH LU BERTIGA!" teriak Kiba sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

"Ehehe...Gomen Kiba-kun.. lho mau pada kemana? Kok rapih banget?" Tenten membuka pintu.

"Mau kepantailah.. kalian gak kepantai? Ombaknya lagi bagus tuh!" jawab Lee

"IKUUUUUT!" seru Sakura dan Ino.

"Yaudah! Cepetan beres beres! Jangan lama-lama ya," kata Sai

"Siap, Sai-chaan!" teriak Ino. Sakura, Tenten, Ino langsung siap dalam waktu 3 menit.

*On The Beach*

"Lho.. Hinata mana? " tanya Kiba

"Dia lagi beres beres, trus katanya masih ada urusan lain. Katanya kita disuruh duluan aja," jawab Sakura

"Samalah, sidobe juga masih beres-beres. Kita tinggal aja, biarin aja mereka bisa kepantai berdua," Kata Sasuke. Mereka pun berangkat kepantai meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

*On The Beach*

"Lho? Pada kemana? Kok sepi?" Naruto kebingungan. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar cewek.

"Hai~ ada orang didalam..?" Naruto nyelonong masuk kedalem. Disana ada Hinata yang lagi ganti baju.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA GOO...GOMEEEEN HINA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Naruto kaget. Hinata yang sedang memakai baju pantainya tersentak kaget dan langsung panik.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!" teriak Hinata lirih.

*On The Beach*

"Gomen ya Hinata-chan, nggak sengaja Hinaaa... gomen, gomen, gomen, jangan putusin aku Hinataa...Huweeeeee!" bujuk Naruto sambil menangis.

"I.. iya Naruto-kun aku tahu kamu nggak sengaja.. hosh.. hosh.. duh, kagetnya," kata Hinata, wajahnya memerah semerah-merahnya jantungnya berdetak seperti kuda yang sedang maraton. Hinata mengelus-elus dadanya agar ia bisa lebih tenang.

"Gomenasai, aku udah nyelonong masuk," Kata Naruto

"Nggak. Ini salahku karna lupa ngunci pintu," Jawab Hinata

"Ngak, salahku. Ngomong-ngomong temen-temen pada kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Ke pantai. Aku kira tinggal aku sendiri, ternyata kamu ditinggal juga Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata

"Iya ya.. kita emang jodoh Hinata!" ucap Naruto nyengir. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil sambil terus mengelus-elus dadanya. Mereka pun menyusul teman-temanya kepantai. Naruto langsung bergabung dengan para cowok, begitu juga Hinata.

*On The Beach*

"Hinata! Berenang yuuk!" ajak Tenten

"Eh! Enggak ah.. bikiniku mencolok banget sih! Jadi nggak pede," jawab Hinata

"Ayolah.. Ino sama Sakura lagi ganti baju tuh! Para cowok juga lagi surving. Lagian punya Sakura lebih mencolok dibanding punya lo," bujuk Tenten

"Ng... iya deh.." Mereka pun pergi keruang ganti. Ino mengenakan bikini biru, Sakura bikini merah dan Tenten bikini merah jambu.

"Hinata! Keluar doong! Lama amat sih?" teriak Tenten

"I..iya..," Hinata keluar dengan bikini lavendernya. "Aneh nggak, Ten?" Tanya Hinata

"Enggak kok! Manis!" jawab Tenten.

"Hina-chan~ kita surving , yu..." Naruto berhenti beteriak. Matanya melotot tak berkedip mulutnya sedikit menganga. "Wah... manisnyaa.. Hina-chan bikininya bagus, cocok buat Hinata!" komentar Naruto, Hinata tersenyum malu.

Merka pun berselancar. Para cewek duduk di tepi pantai dengan papan seluncur mereka masing-masing. Hinata yang nggak terlalu bisa surving berdiri, duduk di atas papan yang mengambang dilaut sambil menunggu ombak datang. Ombak besar datang, ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang. Hinata memeluk papannya, tubuhnya bersama papan itu terhempas mengikuti ombak. Ia meluncur menuju tepi pantai. Hinata mencoba berdiri, tapi ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Ia pun berenang kembali kepermukaan mencari papannya di permukaan.

"Lho.. mana papanku?" Hinata kebingungan "Itu dia!" ia berenang meraih papannya.

"Hinata? Kamu gapapa?" tanya Naruto datang dari belakang.

"Gapapa Naruto-kun," Jawabnya tersenyum manis

"Hinata-chan hebat lho.. udah hampir bisa berselancar sambil berdiri. Tapi hati-hati ya.." Naruto memberi semangat.

"Iya Uzumaki-kun.. hihi," kata Hinata senang, Naruto mengusap rambut kobalt Hinata.

Hinata pun mengulangi semuanya. Namun ombak kali ini lebi besar dari sebelumnya. Saat mencoba berdiri Hinata kembali terjatuh. Didalam air kakinya tesangkut ganggang.

"Kok Hinata nggak muncul-muncul ya?" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

'Tolong! Siapa saja! Tolong aku! Naruto-kun!' teriak Hinata dalam hati. Ia masih menahan napasnya berusaha melepaskan ikatan ganggang di pergelangan kakinya.

Naruto datang menolong Hinata. Ia memberi Hinata nafas buatan terlebih dahulu lalu melepaskan ganggang yang mengikat kaki Hinata. Lalu Naruto membawa Hinata keatas permukaan

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Haah.. haah..." Hinata terbatu-batuk. Untunglah mereka berada dibagian pantai yang sepi. Jadi teman-teman mereka tak tahu tentang kejadian tadi.

"Hinata! Bertahanlah!" kata Naruto cemas. Ia lalu menekan dada Hinata dengan kedua tangannya lalu menempelkan mulutnya kemulut memberikan nafas buatan kedua kepada Hinata. Hinata memuntahkan air dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk..arigatou Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata sebelum pingsan.

"Syukurlah kau nggak kenapa-napa Hinata!" Naruto lalu menggendongnya kebagian pantai tempat teman temannya berkumpul.

*On The Beach*

"Lho.. Hinata kenapa?" tanya Kiba

"Gapapa. Cuman kecapekan gara gara kelamaan berenang. Tadi gue nemuin dia ketiduran diatas papannya di tepi pantai sebelah sono," Naruto lalu menidurkan Hinata di atas karpet.

"Ooh.. kasian amat!" komentar Kiba

"Gue udahan ya! Gue juga udah capek, nih!" kata Naruto sambil meregangkan tangan kanannya.

"Terserah lu Naruto. Gue maen dulu ya," Kiba lalu berlari kearah laut dengan papan selancarnya.

" 'kalo mereka sampe tau, nanti kasian malah ganggu kesenangan mereka' sempetnya kamu bilang begitu Hinata," bisik Naruto sambil menyelimuti Hinata dengan jaketnya.

"Haah.. haah.. hosh..hosh.." nafas Hinata yang terdengar sesak membuat Naruto khawatir

"Jangan sakit ya.. kalau kau nggak kuat jangan dipaksain. Nanti kalau Hinata sakit semua orang bakal khawatir lho," Naruto bergumam sambil menatap wajah pucat Hinata.

"Aku gapapa Naruto.. cuman kecapekan. Gomenasai Naru-kun," Hinata mulai berbicara, namun matanya masih terpejam. Naruto tersenyum ringan.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa minta maaf," ucap Naruto lembut. Ia lalu membelai rambut kobalt Hinata yang basah, dan menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi jidat Hinata.

"Biar kupriksa ya?" tanaya Naruto lembut. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan sekali anggukan. Naruto lalu menempelkan jidatnya kejidat Hinata yang masih tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Untung gak demam, kamu istirahat aja dulu, hime" ucap Naruto lembut. Hinata tersenyum dan memindahkan posisi tidurnya jadi menyamping menghadap Naruto

"Naruto-kun, arigatou" ucap Hinata hampir tak terdengar.

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan membelai rambut panjang Hinata lalu duduk bersandar di bawah pohon kelapa. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

*On The Beach*

Hinata POV

"Hn..," desahku begitu terbangun dari tidur indahku.

Aku pun mengambil posisi duduk menghadap Naruto yang sedari tadi terus menjagaku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menatapnya dengan tulus. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan kulit tannya yang memesona. Ditambah dengan tiga goresan disepasang pipinya. Mata safirnya tertutup mengiringi bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Itulah ciri khas Naruto, kekasihku yang sangat kucintai.

Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak menyentuh pipinya yang lembut. Tersenyum melihat kelucuannya dikala ia tertidur. Aku pun mengelap kulit wajahnya yang basah karna keringat. Disaat itu juga ia mendesah dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Naruto-kun, " gumamku sambil tersenyum menatapi wajah tampannya. Aku pun kembali tersenyum, "Arigatou, Gozaimasu, Naru," ucapku lembut.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyentuh tanganku yang masih menempel diwajahnya. Kulihat uraian senyum dibibirnya. Perlahan, ia pun membuka mata.

"Hina," panggilnya singkat. Seketika aku pun memblushing.

"Kita tidur berapa lama?" tanyanya

"Se-sekitar tigapuluh menit," jawabku gelagapan. Ia pun membuang nafasnya yang hangat.

"Ehm, ano, Naru-kun. Bisa kau bebaskan tanganku sekarang?" tanyaku. Naruto tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan ku dari wajahnya. Ia lalu mencium punggung tanganku dan melepasnya. Aku kembali memblushing.

"Hoaaaaaaam... aku lapar Hinata. Kita bilas trus makan siang yuk!" ajak Naruto

"Makan siangnya disini aja ya? Bareng temen-temen. Dideket sini ada restoran, nanti aku pesen makanan trus kita makan rame-rame, ya Naruto-kun?" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Oke deh," jawab Naruto. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ketepi pantai memanggil teman temannya

"WOI! BATERE LO PADA ADA BERAPA SIH! PADA NGGAK LAPER APA! MAKAN YOOOOK!" teriak Naruto.

*On The Beach*

Normal POV

"HOREEE! MAKAAAN!" teriak Tenten.

"Tenten! Bilas dulu dikit! Badan lo banyak pasirnya bloon!" kata Lee

"Iye.. iye.. cuuuur..," Tenten membilas badannya sebentar, "Eh, Hinata kok tadi maennya cuman sebentar sih? Kenapa?" tanya Tenten sambil duduk.

"Iya. Habis kecapekan, belajar seluncur berdiri nggak bisa-bisa. Abis ini kita main pasir aja ya, Ten?" jawab Hinata.

"Oke deh! Gue juga udah capek. Tapi asik ya.. Hinata istirahatnya ditemenin sama Naruto-kun.. kyaaa romantisnya!" sambung Tenten. Kiba memasukkan daun kol kemulut Tenten yang terbuka.

"Yang sopan dong! Kalo lagi makan jangan cerewet! Bikin ilang napsu makan orang aja!" Kata Kiba. Tenten memuntahkan sumbatan daun kol tersebut.

"Yeey.. kalo cemburu bilang aja! Gak usah pelampiasin ke gue donk!" ucap Tenten ketus. Kiba mengepalkan tangannya.

"Udah dong! Jangan berantem! Teten diem aja, jangan bawel! Kiba nggak usah mikirin omongan Tenten, ya! Peace oke?" lerai Naruto.

"Lo nggak tau rasanya sih, Nar!" kata Kiba sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Tenten! Kamu udah kelewatan," kata Hinata. Tenten tertunduk diam, menyesali perbuatannya.

*On The Beach*

Sore harinya, sudah waktunya pulang. Hinata dan Naruto yang sudah selesai berkemas mengobrol diruang TV berduaan.

"Tenten gak sengaja ngomong gitu ke Kiba. Tapi kamu tau Hinata, kalo Kiba itu suka sama kamu, dia pasti cemburu," Kata Naruto

"Aku tau, aku bingung Naruto-kun. Gak biasanya Kiba kaya gitu. Aku harus bujuk dia Naruto... aku..," Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan satu tangan dan dengan lembut berkata

"Peluk dia.. buat dia senyaman mungkin.. bilang sama Kiba kalo Hinata sangat membutuhkannya sebagai seorang sahabat. Dia bakal ngerti kok!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam dalam mata lavender milik Hinata.

*On The Beach*

Kiba masih berada dipantai. Kaus oblong dan celana pendeknya sedikit basah. Lelaki berambut coklat itu menatap kosong kearah matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Hinata datang dan langsung memeluk Kiba dari belakang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kiba.

"O..Oi!" Kiba tersentak kaget dan langsung menengok kebelakang. "Hinata-chan?"

"Gomen Kiba-kun. Aku udah bikin Kiba sedih, tapi Kiba kan sahabatku, malaikat pelindungku, sejak SD sampai sekarang kau tetap melindungiku," Hinata melepas pelukannya, "Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, tapi aku juga takmau kehilangan Naruto-kun. Dia mencintaiku sama seperti kau mencintaiku. Tapi aku mencintainya.. aku.. hiks..," Hinata mengusap butiran air dimatanya.

"Hinata, gomenasai," Kiba mengusap air mata Hinata.

"Kiba-kun,"

"Aku begitu egois! aku bahkan seolah pengen ngancurin persahabatan kita. Tapi, aku dukung sepenuhnya kok.. hubunganmu dengan Naruto," jawab Kiba meyakinkan Hinata

"Kiba,"

"Akhirnya aku sadar. Kalo kalian emang serasi,"kata Kiba sambil tersenyum. "Tapi gue masih nggak bisa maapin ucapan Tenten yang tadi! Awas kau Tenten!"

"Hihi.. ternyata Naruto benar ya.. kalo Kiba itu emang pengertian banget," kata kata Hinata membuat Kiba merona.

"Sebelum Tenten, aku ada urusan sama Naruto dulu.. ayo Hinata! Kita kepenginapan!" Hinata mengikuti Kiba menuju ke penginapan.

"Eh.. Kiba udah pulang?" kata Naruto kaget. Naruto melihat Hinata yang tersenyum senang.

"Thanks Naruto," bisik Kiba begitu mereka berpapasan.

"Eh?" Naruto kebingungan

"Eh, Kiba, gue minta maaf ya soal omongan gue tadi siang. Gue gak sengaja kok. Gomenasai Kiba-kun, gomen.. gomen," kata Tenten membujuk Kiba

"Bodo amat!" kata Kiba jual mahal

"Kiba kok gitu sii? Kiba ganteng deeh,"

"Baru tau?"

"Ah! Kiba~ Kiba-kun~" Tenten mengikuti Kiba ke dapur.

*On The Beach*

"Kok Kiba bilang 'thanks' sih? Emang Hinata ngomong apa ke Kiba?" tanya Naruto

"Ada deh!"

"Hina-chan kok maen rahasiaan sih!"

"Aku bilang ke Kiba Tenten nggak bermaksud ngomong gitu ke dia,"

"Trus?"

"Trus.. aku bilang.. kalo aku jatuh cinta sama seorang cowok,"

"Siapa?" Hening sesaat..., "Aku ya! Hahaha senangnya~, " kata Naruto sambil tertawa

"Iya.. Thanks Naruto-kun," Hinata mencium pipi Naruto yang membuat Naruto memerah untuk pertama kalinya.

The End...^^

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ketigaku..^^ special thanks buat Tuhanku, Allah yang udah ngasih aku kesempatan untuk masih bisa hidup untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Lalu diriku sendiri yang udah bekerja keras menyelesaikan My Third Fic ini^^ terus juga untuk Ao-senpai dan orang –orang yang telah memberiku motivasiyang gabisa aku sebutin satu satu. Arigato Gozaimasu mina-san.. Dan untuk readers yang udah mau ngebaca sampe akhir cerita ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu mina-san^^

Review.. review... jangan lupa yoo.. Hihihi ^^


End file.
